


marked as perfect

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “I’d tell you to be productive somewhere else, but I rather like this,” Daichi says, leaning on him, just basking in the warmth of Kuroo’s body.Kuroo smiles. “Well, I am being productive. I’m cuddling with you.”For KuroDai Week 2k17 Day 5:Fake Relationship/Domestic





	marked as perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of related to day 2. Have some fluff!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kuroo puts down his red pen before he stretches out his arms above his head with a drawn out moan of relief. That had been the last paper from the last batch of home works he had to grade for the night, and boy he’s just glad that he’s done with the whole ordeal. He likes teaching sure. Likes to share his knowledge about mixing things that could potentially blow up, and most of the time, it’s enjoyable, but one thing he’s not a fan of though, is grading papers.

But, such is the life of a teacher. Work isn’t really left at school.

They both decided to dedicate their Friday nights to correcting and grading their student’s papers. Kuroo’s the one who suggested it, because as much as Daichi is, in general, an organized person, he’s got awful time management. The system was put into place for that noble cause. That, and because Kuroo got tired of Daichi bringing home work to grade every day, that it got in the way of the time they should be spending together after work.

It didn’t go well the first time they tried it though. Thinking that they could do it in the same room together was a big mistake. They were both distracted by each other, and instead of getting work done, it just got more piled up, because they, well… they had decided to have fun. So, in order to avoid that again, Kuroo made the kitchen his makeshift office, while Daichi, graded in the living area, the small coffee table enough for the neat stack of papers he grades.

He looks over at the clock and finds that he finished earlier than expected. He huffs a satisfied sigh and gathers the papers scattered across the dining table as he stands up, and puts it inside his folder. He walks out of the kitchen and goes to where Daichi is and sees that he’s so deep into reading, probably yet another essay, that he doesn’t even notice that Kuroo has already joined him.

“Not done yet?” Kuroo asks softly.

Daichi looks up from the essay he’s reading and gives Kuroo a tired smile. “Not yet. It’s going to be a long night for me, I think. You?”

“I’m done,” Kuroo replies as he sits crossed-legs on the couch, directly behind Daichi, who has always found it more comfortable to sit on the carpeted floor and just use the couch as a huge backrest.

“Good for you.” Daichi proceeds to writing his comments on the margins. Kuroo waits for the scribbling to end before he asks “Do you need anything?”

Daichi puts the paper on what Kuroo presumes the already graded stack, before he leans back to look at Kuroo, his head effectively resting on his legs. Kuroo bends a little to make it easier for Daichi to look at him. “Hot chocolate with small marshmallows sounds nice,” he says with a smile.

Kuroo grins, and dips his head down and gives Daichi a peck on his forehead. “Once hot chocolate with marshmallows, coming right up,” he repeats dutifully, lifting his husband’s head gently and goes back to the kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate, with small marshmallows, and a lot of love.

He comes back after a few minutes, and sets the cup on the coffee table, not without returning Daichi’s soft whisper of thank you and grateful smile with his own.

He’s gotten used to staying like this during Friday nights.

It’s not uncommon that he finishes up before Daichi. His papers are easily graded, after all, because they are basically just calculations to show the theoretical relationship of what was studied in lab. Kuroo’s good with his job, and he’s done it long enough, from his time in college, up to now that he’s teaching, that he can already tell whether a student was right just from a cursory glance.

Daichi doesn’t have that luxury, however, since he teaches Literature. And he supposes that it’s more interesting, to read different insights and interpretations of a single story, if only the process of doing so isn’t so tedious. And knowing Daichi, he makes it a point to read them all, because he’s such a dedicated teacher like that.

It’s one of the things that Kuroo loves about him. It’s why he tries to support Daichi during times like these as best as he could. However, he can’t help but notice the tensed line of Daichi’s shoulders.

Without a word, Kuroo places his hands on them, and starts massaging. Daichi startles, his pen sliding off over the paper at the sudden action. He’s about to complain to Kuroo, but then he hits a particularly spot, and Daichi moans in satisfaction. Hearing his satisfaction, Kuroo drives his hand over the spot again, until he feels Daichi’s shoulder relax under the palm of his hands.

“Better?”

Daichi nods and hums in reply. Kuroo’s about to take his hands off, but Daichi grips them, and wraps it around himself instead. Kuroo bends down and rests his chin on his arms.

“I’d tell you to be productive somewhere else, but I rather like this,” Daichi says, leaning on him, just basking in the warmth of Kuroo’s body.

Kuroo smiles. “Well, I am being productive. I’m cuddling with you.” Daichi chuckles lightly, and kisses Kuroo’s cheek as they stay like that for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! *gives a cup of hot chocolate*


End file.
